The Dye Incident
by Galahan
Summary: Estel decides to play a prank on Elladan and Elrohir. However, Mithrandir is also a victim...


Disclaimer: I don't own Lotr, sadly. I'll let you know if I somehow manage to inherit it.

Archive: You want it, it's all yours. Just let me know where it's going.

A/N: Thanks to Wildhorse. Believe it or not, you gave me the idea. Honora: It was actually Jarrod who convinced me to read the books, so there! And if I ever find something like this, you'll be the first one I turn pink. Feel honored.

Please review everybody!

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Estel quickly ran through the nearly empty hallways of Imladris. He was as quiet as a careless elf, which was pretty good for a Man. After all, his fun would end before it had truly begun if Glorfindel caught him now.

The young human was supposed to be studying, but Estel had found it too nice a day to be inside or worse: sitting still! So, Estel had conveniently gone to the bathroom and not come back. By now, even the slowest of elves, which Glorfindel was most definitely not one of, would have realized that the boy was missing and begun searching.

There! He was in the gardens. That shortcut Elladan had showed him certainly came in handy. If he could just find the right plant… Estel snickered to himself. Today was the day the laundresses would be cleaning all of Elladan and Elrohir's travelling clothes, as the elven twins had just returned. And they'd brought the wizard, Mithrandir, who told AWESOME stories, with them. 

"Finally!" The boy muttered to himself. The bright red plant Estel had found would be strong enough to dye almost anything a bright pink. The color had been positively sickening when he'd gotten it all over Arwen's dress. She had been livid that day. Estel winced at the memory. Then he tucked the plant into the safest place he had that he was sure would not be discovered by Glorfindel. That's right, his underwear. If it turned pink nobody would notice. He definitely didn't expect anyone to look there.

This done, Estel raced out of the garden and turned toward the laundry rooms. He quickly turned a corner and ran straight into Glorfindel. Glorfindel was almost understanding. Well, for a several-millennia-old elf lord. The elf made him stay an extra three hours, but didn't insist on staying indoors for it.

Once Estel was finally free to do whatever he wised, he raced off to the laundry rooms. Fortunately for him, there was one of the newer elves on duty. She didn't know him very well yet. While her back was turned, Estel deposited the plant fragments into the basin with his brothers' clothes. He noted that what looked like some one's bathrobe was in there, too. Oh well. 

He quickly moved away from that basin as the laundress turned around again. Seeing him, she said, "No, Estel! You simply cannot have that shirt back until the holes have been mended!" Estel put his best pouty face on and reluctantly left.

The next night, a few hours before the feast in honor of Elladan and Elrohir's return, Lord Elrond called him to the wizard's chambers. When Estel finally arrived (he'd gotten slightly sidetracked), he saw one VERY upset wizard dressed like an elf and his foster father looking angry. "Yes, father?" Estel asked. Mithrandir just stood there and gave him a glare that would have made even Glorfindel nervous. Estel's opinion of him went up a few notches. The only thing that made Glorfindel nervous was Elrond on a rampage. 

Elrond said, "You wouldn't happen to know of any reason why Mithrandir's clothes would be pink, would you, Estel?" Estel was confused. He'd only dyed the twins' clothes. Estel shook his head. "Nope." Mithrandir looked even angrier. Elrond frowned. "Think really, really hard, Estel." The wizard's tone was definitely dangerous. Estel decided to stay as far away from him as possible at the feast. "I don't know, honestly!" Estel could understand why his foster father would suspect him of causing trouble, but he wouldn't lie to Elrond. The elf ALWAYS figured that kind of thing out. 

Just then, Elladan and Elrohir came bursting into the room. They looked very peeved. Not surprisingly, they fit right in with the rest of the crowd in the room. "Father," Elladan started. "Estel dyed our clothes pink!" Elrohir finished his brother's sentence. Estel thought that must get really annoying, but the twins didn't seem to mind. Elrond turned his excellent I'm-getting-very-annoyed-with-you glare back to Estel. If anything, Mithrandir looked even more murderous than before. "Do you happen to know anything about _this_?" Elrond's query was directed at the now cackling child.

Estel grinned even though he knew he was in big time trouble. "Yep! I put that red plant thingy Glorfindel taught me about into the laundry tub with their clothes in it." The boy sounded very pleased with himself. Elrond almost smiled. " I'm glad something Glorfindel has said managed to get through your thick skull." Mithrandir glared at Elrond for a moment, then turned his gaze back to Estel. "And did you notice anything else in that laundry tub?" The wizard was obviously very, very mad.

"Nope." Estel said. An instant later he corrected himself. "Wait! There was somebody's dirty old bathrobe in there, too, but what does that have to do with anything?" Elladan and Elrohir looked at each other and tried to hide smiles. Elrond hid his face in his hands and muttered, "Valar save us all!" 

Then Mithrandir went off his rocker. "A dirty, old bathrobe!" He roared, "That dirty old bathrobe just happened to be my only set of wizard's robes!" All the color slowly drained from Estel's face as Mithrandir went on and on. The wizard kept getting closer and closer and Estel just kept backing away. Unfortunately for Estel, the room wasn't terribly big. So the wizard eventually backed estel into a corner. When Mithrandir had towered over the very intimidated little boy for long enough, Elrond came to his rescue. "Mithrandir, we should leave now, as the feast is about to begin and Estel does need to appear remotely clean. Estel, as your punishment, you will spend your free time in the afternoons helping out in the laundry room for the next week." With that, Elrond left, dragging a very grateful Estel with him.

When Estel got changed for bed that night, he noticed that his underwear was, indeed, pink. In fact, so was a large part of his butt. Oh well. It would come off. Eventually. If he was lucky.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

A/N: Yes, I know that Arwen isn't in Rivendell when Aragorn is growing up, but I changed things around. Deal with it people. This is my first young Aragorn fic, so should I do any more? Please review!


End file.
